


queda't al meu costat, no t'en vagis més

by waferkya



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Animagus, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mild Gore, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/pseuds/waferkya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>«Quello è completamente pazzo,» soffia Pau, scuotendo un poco la testa, e ha gli occhi sbarrati e giusto l’accenno di un sorriso estasiato. Juan Carlos si stringe addosso la bandiera della Lituania e ridacchia, tremando un pochino, e ha la netta sensazione che il cuore gli sia rotto.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	queda't al meu costat, no t'en vagis més

  
_16_  
C’è un lupo che ulula disperato sotto la sua finestra. Juan Carlos mugugna e rotola sulla schiena, tentando di perdersi in un sogno più piacevole, più caldo, ma il lupo non ne vuole sapere di lasciarlo in pace, ed è come tentare di separare zucchero e sale passandoli al setaccio, ma piano piano Juan Carlos si rende conto di essere sveglio, e che il lupo è reale.

Scatta seduto sul letto, sbattendo le palpebre nella stanza buia; Pau e Raul e Felipe e Calde dormono indisturbati, ma il lupo si sta scorticando la gola. Juan Carlos scalcia via le lenzuola e cerca e s’infila a tentoni il pantalone e la camicia della divisa, le scarpe. Recupera la bacchetta da sotto il cuscino e poi sgattaiola fino alla finestra che dà sulla facciata posteriore del castello, quella da cui sente provenire il richiamo straziante del lupo.

Apre le imposte con cautela, attento a non fare rumore, e si issa sul davanzale; cinquanta metri più giù, il lupo — Juan Carlos è piuttosto sicuro si tratti di Estate, — fiuta il suo odore e si zittisce.

«Ok,» soffia Juan Carlos. «Non guardare in basso.»

Chiude gli occhi, e fa un passo oltre il bordo del davanzale.

« _Mobilicorpus_ ,» mormora, puntando la bacchetta al piede sospeso, e le mani gli tremano terribilmente per tutta la discesa, ma arriva a terra tutto intero, e si passa una mano sulla faccia per calmarsi. Estate gli corre incontro, si aggrappa coi denti a un lembo della sua camicia e lo strattona con urgenza; Juan Carlos si riscuote, e lo segue nella Foresta.

 

_11_  
Juan Carlos ansima, sorpreso da un brivido caldo, e affonda le dita nelle spalle di Saras, trattenendo a stento la voglia di spingersi in giù contro di lui. L’acqua calda in cui è immerso fino alla vita, e ancor di più le mani di Saras sulla sua pelle gli impediscono di pensare troppo coerentemente al fatto che l’uovo d’oro, che è la ragione per cui sono venuti fin qui, è rotolato in un angolo della Stanza, più o meno del tutto dimenticato.

«Ehi,» Saras mormora contro il suo collo, mordicchiandolo per la millesima volta e sostituendo il segno dei propri denti al segno dei propri denti di trentasette secondi fa, non che Juan Carlos stia portando il conto. «Ancora?»

Juan Carlos trattiene il fiato e annuisce, e non gl’importa nemmeno di sembrare disperato quando le dita di Saras si serrano ancora più forte ai suoi fianchi e crudelmente piano lo tirano giù, costringendolo a detestare di un odio dolcissimo ogni istante che Saras impiega ad affondare dentro di lui.

Saras lo guarda, Saras lo tocca, Saras si sporge a leccargli il petto umido e poi, senza preavviso, si spinge in su contro di lui, dentro di lui, e Juan Carlos geme, la voce rotta in un sospiro fiacco, languido, l’odore della pelle di Saras che gli fa girare la testa ancora più che quello del cloro della piscina.

 

_4_  
Ufficialmente, comincia in biblioteca. Juan Carlos è seduto per terra, chino su un librone ingiallito che tiene appoggiato sulle ginocchia, e Saras è solo un’ombra in cima al corridoio, all’inizio, ma è un’ombra che si avvicina in fretta, divorando tutta la luce, e Juan Carlos alza gli occhi dalla pagina, vagamente contrariato, ed è così, quindi, che Saras lo vede per la prima volta: col naso all’insù e un un baffo di polvere sulla fronte, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra strette in un mezzo broncio.

_Piccolo_ , è la prima cosa che pensa, perché lui ha quasi sedici anni e Juan Carlos solo quattordici; _piccolo_ , perché Juan Carlos è raggomitolato come un gatto davanti al camino, e quasi non occupa spazio; _piccolo_ , perché sgrana quegli occhi scuri scuri in un’espressione sorpresa e candida e infantilmente sincera.

Juan Carlos, dal canto suo, non appena riconosce il suo viso, l’azzurro chiaro del suo sguardo, subito si sente avvampare; Saras abbozza un sorriso, si accovaccia proprio davanti a lui e sbircia la copertina del suo libro.

«È quello che stavo cercando,» dice. Juan Carlos annaspa, tentando di ricordarsi com’è che si fa ad articolare suoni in parole e frasi.

«Mi mancano una decina di pagine,» mormora, alla fine. Saras annuisce e si lascia cadere all’indietro, sedendosi e appoggiando la schiena al muro.

«Svegliami, quando hai finito,» dice, e chiude gli occhi, e, nella luce fredda che striscia fino a quell’angolo della biblioteca, si addormenta. La divisa scura, di tessuto pesante, confonde e ammorbidisce le linee severe del suo corpo, ma gli dà un’aria tetra, e fa quasi spavento il contrasto con il bianco della sua pelle, tesa sulle ossa aguzze del viso e delle mani. Saras è pallido e spigoloso, e a Juan Carlos sembra terribilmente adulto.

Ufficialmente, comincia in biblioteca. In realtà, era già cominciata.

 

_1_  
Lo stadio è un’enorme ciotola scavata sulla cima di una collina, e pure così lo si sente pulsare e tremare sotto i piedi per l’eccitazione degli spettatori accalcati sugli spalti. Juan Carlos si guarda intorno con gli occhi sgranati e il respiro cortissimo, spaventato come se dovesse essere lui a montare su una scopa e giocare davanti a tutta questa gente, e non è capace di arrendersi al fatto che è tutto _vero_.

«Mi sa che ho visto i giocatori dell’Irlanda,» esclama Pau, accanto a lui, e gli porge l’Omniocolo, indicando una macchia di verde nella curva opposta. Prima che Juan Carlos possa avvicinarsi il trabiccolo al viso, però, e mettersi a cercare Moran, o Mullet, dal basso rimbomba un’esplosione assordante, che più risale le gradinate e più si smorza in un ruggito profondo che sembra debba frantumare il terreno e il cielo.

«Là!» urla Juan Carlos, indicando la bocca del tunnel che conduce agli spogliatoi sotto lo stadio; c’è un lampo dorato, e proprio quando pare che l’intera collina stia per cedere al frastuono, da quella fessura nel campo emerge un enorme drago infuriato, e, sugli spalti, chi non rimane completamente impietrito dal terrore subito si mette a strillare.

Pau sbianca e afferra la mano di Juan Carlos ma Juan Carlos ride, perché la bestia è fatta di miliardi di fiammelle dorate e, ad ogni battito d’ali, fa diluviare scintille sul prato al di sotto. Il drago alza il muso e ruggisce di nuovo, con la coda frusta l’aria nervosamente e poi spalanca la bocca e sputa una fiammata dal cuore rosso brillante e che si sfrangia a bruciare di verde e di giallo; i giocatori della Lituania sfilano attraverso il fuoco come comete color smeraldo, e prendono a percorrere amplissimi cerchi lungo lo stadio, mentre il commentatore si affanna a snocciolare i loro nomi e a malapena scalfisce le grida del pubblico ancora terrificato dal drago.

Juan Carlos ride, le guance accese di un rosa intenso perché ha il cuore che gli batte come un tamburo; l’ultimo lituano emerge dalle fiamme facendo un giro della morte e poi gettandosi in una picchiata vertiginosa verso il campo, e quando risolleva di scatto la scopa, a pochi metri da terra, e schizza all’insù verso i compagni e verso il drago, Juan Carlos distingue il numero tredici cucito in oro sulla sua schiena.

 

_15_  
Ha piovuto ininterrottamente per tre giorni, ma la mattina della finale della Coppa di Quidditch il sole si sveglia presto, luminoso e allegro; si arrampica lungo la curva del cielo e si pianta lì, in mezzo al celeste, ad asciugare le pozzanghere che allagano il cortile del castello.

Juan Carlos si stiracchia davanti alla finestra spalancata e sorride tra sé, contento di vedere l’orizzonte finalmente pulito. Si concede una doccia calda, prima d’infilarsi la divisa della squadra e precipitarsi a fare colazione; trova la Sala Grande ancora deserta, ci sono solo un paio di Tassorosso dall’aria assonnata, e Pau, che legge il giornale e sorseggia del succo di frutta.

Juan Carlos gli si siede accanto, picchiettando un ginocchio contro il suo sotto il tavolo.

«Come va?» domanda, quasi tremando di energia nervosa. Pau gli fa un sorriso sereno.

«Buongiorno,» dice, e mette giù il bicchiere per passargli un cestino di brioches. Juan Carlos ne sceglie due grandi e ancora calde, si versa una tazza di caffellatte, e, mentre mangia in silenzio e la tranquillità di Pau un po’ lo contagia e un po’ lo irrita, pian piano la tavolata si riempie. Jorge sembra terrificato, Alex a malapena riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti, Felipe si presenta con il manuale di Trasfigurazione perché vuole portarsi avanti coi compiti, Vanessa li costringe tutti a buttar giù perlomeno due bicchieri di spremuta d’arancia piena di zucchero, perché, dice, non ha intenzione di vederli collassare nel bel mezzo della partita, e in men che non si dica è già ora di marciare sul campo.

Prima di alzarsi, Juan Carlos recupera un altro paio di brioches e le avvolge accuratamente in un fazzoletto che s’infila sotto la casacca; Pau lo aspetta in fondo alla processione — i Corvonero si sono già dileguati da un pezzo, probabilmente per discutere le ultime strategie lontano da orecchie indiscrete, — e gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle.

«Stai attento a Marchena, ok?» mormora, e Juan Carlos ridacchia, gli dà una gomitata allegra in un fianco.

«Tanto ho te a difendermi,» dice, tranquillo; Pau fa una smorfia, ma si distrae a guardare qualcosa davanti a sé. Juan Carlos segue il suo sguardo e vede Saras, un’ombra scura appollaiata sul ginocchio di uno degli enormi gargoyle di pietra che siedono ai due lati del portone. Ha al collo una sciarpa rossa e dorata, che svolazza lievemente nel venticello pigro che si è sollevato, e il cuore di Juan Carlos ha preso residenza in pianta stabile nella sua gola.

Saras balza giù non appena il gruppetto di Grifondoro in divisa gli passa davanti, tanto per star sicuro che lo vedano tutti; Pau sfila la propria presa dalle spalle di Juan Carlos proprio all’ultimo secondo, quando Saras si è già avvicinato tantissimo, e persino allora esita un altro istante prima di allontanarsi.

«Due minuti, Navarro!» urla Vanessa, venti metri più in là; Juan Carlos le fa un cenno distratto e poi si seppellisce le mani nelle tasche, e non toglie gli occhi da dosso a Saras.

«Ciao,» dice, e si sente stupidamente piccolo e tiepido quando Saras gli sorride, e si sente stupidamente _andare a fuoco_ quando Saras gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore e cercando la sua lingua e attirandoselo contro.

Saras lo lascia senza fiato, con le ginocchia in sciopero e una voglia terribile di squagliarsela dalla partita e rinchiudersi in dormitorio per il resto dei giorni che gli restano da vivere. Juan Carlos chiude gli occhi e per un istante preme la fronte contro quella di Saras, tentando di assorbire quanto più del tepore del suo corpo possibile, perché sarà pure maggio inoltrato, ma lontano da Saras, Juan Carlos non si sente mai abbastanza al caldo.

«In bocca al lupo,» gli soffia Saras sulle labbra, sogghignando un pochino; Juan Carlos sbuffa, spinge via la sua faccia con la mano aperta e Saras ride, si aggrappa ai suoi fianchi. Lo bacia di nuovo, e stavolta è breve e gentile e significa tutte quelle cose sceme e dolcissime che Saras non ha la minima intenzione di dirgli e che Juan Carlos, se mai le sentisse, morirebbe d’imbarazzo alla terza sillaba.

«Ok,» bisbiglia, tirando i due lembi della sciarpa di Saras. Saras annuisce.

«Non fare niente che io non farei,» dice. Juan Carlos ridacchia.

«Tu sei un pazzo sfrenato,» osserva, divertito. «Probabilmente dovrei fare l’esatto contrario di quello che faresti tu.»

Saras finge di pensarci su per un istante, dondolando la testa da un lato e dall’altro, e Juan Carlos deve proprio prenderlo per la camicia e baciarlo; è un pessimo bacio, perché i loro nasi sbattono l’uno contro l’altro e Saras non la pianta di sorridere contro le labbra di Juan Carlos, però è un bacio fantastico, e, dopo, Juan Carlos scappa via contento.

Saras gli urla dietro, «Ricordati di non guardare in basso!», e lui a malapena lo sente.

 

_12_  
«Questo letto è pieno di peli,» osserva Saras, sdraiato di traverso sul materasso, e allunga una mano al di sopra della propria testa per raccogliere dal cuscino stropicciato di Juan Carlos una pagliuzza argentata lunga e sottile.

Pau, che sono dieci minuti che tenta di convincere la propria bacchetta a produrre abbastanza vapore per potersi stirare la camicia da sera, sbuffa.

«Mi chiedo di chi possa essere la colpa,» dice, a malapena voltandosi verso Saras. «E comunque credimi, non è solo il _suo_ letto.»

Saras si rigira il pelo tra pollice e indice e sogghigna. «Sì, lo so.»

Pau si gira, stavolta; inarca le sopracciglia e serra le dita intorno alla bacchetta che ancora fuma, ma qualsiasi protesta — cosa diavolo vanno combinando nel _suo_ letto? Pau non è più tanto sicuro di volerlo sapere — viene smorzata sul nascere perché Juan Carlos emerge dal bagno con addosso solo i pantaloni, il capo chino perché si sta strofinando i capelli con un asciugamano. Saras si solleva sui gomiti per guardarlo meglio, dimenticandosi di qualsiasi vizio che non ha mai perso.

«Sei asciutto,» constata, un pochino deluso; Juan Carlos si sfila l’asciugamano di dosso e scuote energicamente la testa per liberarsi delle ultime gocce d’acqua.

«Non mi dire,» biascica, arrossendo quando si ricorda di essere nudo fino alla cintola. «Un po’ di privacy, per favore?»

Pau e Saras ridono in coro, e se Pau obbedisce e torna a rivolgersi ai vestiti eleganti appesi alla gruccia, Saras continua a guardare Juan Carlos da sotto in su, e lo invita ad avvicinarsi con un cenno. Juan Carlos alza gli occhi al soffitto, ma neanche prova a resistergli. Saras gli fa spazio tra le proprie gambe, gli accarezza la vita stretta e poi gli serra le braccia intorno ai fianchi. 

Juan Carlos stringe le labbra in un sorrisino e poi trattiene il fiato quando Saras gli preme un bacio sotto l’ombelico, tracciandone il contorno con la punta della lingua. Gli tira un orecchio, accennando a Pau dall’altra parte della stanza, e poi al fatto che nel bagno c’è ancora Felipe, e che Calde e Raul potrebbero tornare da un momento all’altro — Saras non perde un battito, ma lo ribalta sul materasso, strappandogli un guaito sorpreso, e sigilla il baldacchino intorno al letto mentre si china a mordergli le labbra.

Juan Carlos s’inarca contro di lui e geme, poi gli preme le mani contro il petto e lo allontana leggermente.

«Non hai Silenziato il letto,» dice; Saras sogghigna, si sporge ancora verso la sua bocca, ma Juan Carlos gli si nega piegando il viso di lato.

Saras sospira. « _Silencio_ ,» enuncia, a voce alta.

«Grazie,» brontola Pau, e la risatina nervosa di Juan Carlos si scioglie in un altro gemito caldo quando Saras, senza preavviso, lo accarezza tra le gambe, da sopra il pantalone.

«Quanto tempo abbiamo?»

«Abbastanza,» mugola Juan Carlos, senza neppure pensarci. Saras ride, soddisfatto, e fa Evanescere i vestiti di entrambi; prima che Juan Carlos possa protestare per conto dei propri pantaloni, la bocca di Saras trova la pelle profumata e liscia del suo interno coscia, e a Juan Carlos resta a malapena il fiato per sospirare.

Saras risale piano, mordicchiando e leccando e ricalcando i segni che gli ha lasciato addosso questa mattina presto; Juan Carlos si accalda e si agita, sotto di lui, e non emette suono quando Saras lo penetra con un dito, ma s’irrigidisce un istante. Saras lo distrae con un bacio lentissimo, e gli accarezza la gola.

«Vieni al Ballo con me,» mormora, e preme il secondo dito contro la sua apertura. Juan Carlos s’inarca verso di lui, trema, ma scuote la testa.

«Non mi piace stare al centro dell’attenzione,» dice, sottovoce, respirando forte. Saras ridacchia, allarga un po’ le dita dentro di lui e osserva le sue guance colorarsi di un rosa intenso; dubita che con quel viso innocente e quegli occhioni scuri e con addosso il completo elegante che ha tirato fuori dal baule Juan Carlos riuscirà a passare inosservato, stasera, persino tra le centinaia di persone che affolleranno la Sala Grande. Ma non ha intenzione di terrorizzarlo, per cui si morde la lingua, e poi lo bacia.

«Permettimi almeno di riservarti un valzer, allora.»

Juan Carlos ridacchia, col poco fiato che ha, e non dice di no.

 

_20_  
«Non ho mai visto il suo braccio destro.»

«Saras non è _un Mangiamorte_ , Pau, grazie tante.»

«Non ho detto che lo è! Solo, non ho mai visto il suo braccio destro.»

Juan Carlos sospira, si strofina i capelli, sposta l’Alfiere di tre caselle verso destra. «Io sì,» ammette alla fine; Vanessa ridacchia, gli dà un paio di colpetti di conforto sul dorso di una mano. «E non ha il Marchio. Da nessuna parte, ok?»

«Potrebbe averlo preso dopo,» ragiona ancora Pau, a bassa voce. «Dopo che, uh. Dopo che vi siete lasciati.»

Juan Carlos ride. «Stamattina, intendi?»

«Ehi, non sfottere,» insorge Vanessa, tirandogli il Pedone che ha appena mangiato. «Che ne sai, magari gli ha portato la colazione. Voldemort sarà pure un pazzo, ma non è così pazzo da non apprezzare la cucina di Zugarramurdi.»

 

_5_  
Juan Carlos torna nel suo angolo preferito della biblioteca, e non è davvero sorpreso di trovarci Saras acciambellato sul pavimento, con il libro che cercava l’altra volta aperto in grembo e un gomito appoggiato su una pila di altri volumi dall’aria antica. Juan Carlos si aggrappa alla propria tracolla, ed è tentato di fare dietrofront e darsela a gambe, ma Saras si accorge di lui e lo guarda, inchiodandolo sul posto con quegli occhi freddissimi.

Sorride, pallido e predatore, e Juan Carlos strofina la punta di un piede per terra.

«Ciao,» mormora. Saras fa un cenno col capo.

«Ti va una passeggiata nella Foresta?»

 

_8_  
Jorge è preoccupato perché, a causa dei preparativi per la prima prova del Torneo, gli allenamenti delle squadre di Quidditch sono stati sospesi per una settimana intera; Juan Carlos è preoccupato perché tra mezz’ora dev’essere dall’altra parte del castello per Incantesimi, e Saras non è ancora sceso a fare colazione.

Vanessa si accorge del fatto che il suo sguardo continua a saettare in direzione dell’ingresso della Sala Grande, e gli tira contro un pezzo di buccia d’arancia, centrandolo giusto in mezzo alla fronte.

«Per le sottane di Morgana, Navarro,» dice, scuotendo la testa. «Stai diventando una ragazzina asfissiante, lo sai?»

Juan Carlos vorrebbe replicare che, in realtà, la sua apprensione è del tutto giustificata, dal momento che i lupi nella Foresta hanno ululato ininterrottamente per l’intera maledetta nottata, e una cosa del genere è per forza un brutto segno, no? Ma si distrae quando, finalmente, un gruppetto di studenti di Durmstrang varca la soglia, dirigendosi verso il tavolo dei Serpeverde, e in mezzo a tutte quelle divise nere e capelli biondi, Juan Carlos distingue subito Saras, che gli pare piuttosto vivo e saldo sulle gambe.

Juan Carlos si tranquillizza, fa un sorrisino a casaccio a Vanessa, e torna a concentrarsi sul proprio cornetto imburrato; però non resiste a lungo alla tentazione di rubare un’occhiata in direzione di Saras, e, quando cede, il cuore gli salta in gola. C’è un taglio rosso e arrabbiato che attraversa la guancia di Saras, da una tempia al mento.

«Santo cielo,» sbuffa Juan Carlos tra sé. Che avrà combinato, quel pazzo, stavolta?

Si sfila la bacchetta da sotto il mantello, e con un colpetto del polso fa rovesciare una caraffa di succo di frutta sul tavolo dei Serpeverde. Saras alza immediatamente gli occhi su di lui, e Juan Carlos accenna alla porta; Saras sorride, ripulisce il disastro senza battere ciglio e poi si alza, dicendo qualcosa ai suoi compagni e infine dirigendosi verso l’uscita.

Juan Carlos riempie un cestino di brioches assortite e se lo infila sotto il mantello, prima di seguirlo.

«Non fare tardi,» gli dice Pau, un po’ malizioso e un po’ serio; Juan Carlos è troppo impegnato a maledire mentalmente Saras e tutta la sua progenie per le prossime sette generazioni per concedergli più di una scrollata di spalle.

Saras lo aspetta in un’aula disusata sotto lo scalone principale del castello. Juan Carlos chiude la porta con un calcio e marcia a testa bassa fino alla cattedra, piazzandoci su il cestino di paste e poi piroettando sul piede perno, le mani sui fianchi e un’espressione offesa sul viso. Saras gli sta sorridendo, ovviamente, e allunga un po’ il collo per spiare le brioches.

«Come mai rubi il cibo dalla tavola?» chiede. Il cipiglio di Juan Carlos si accentua.

«Non hai mangiato,» brontola, e Saras, dopo un istante di sorpresa, gli fa un sorriso enorme e luminoso, che gli assottiglia gli occhi chiari e affila la curva degli zigomi.

«Grazie,» soffia sulle sue labbra, ma Juan Carlos si tira indietro e non riesce a smettere di fissare il taglio sulla sua guancia. Saras se ne accorge, china la testa. «Non è niente.»

Juan Carlos sbuffa. «Riparliamone quando ti resterà la cicatrice,» dice, e prende abbastanza coraggio da sfiorare col pollice il bordo liscio della ferita. «Devi andare in infermeria.»

«Mi ha medicato Linor,» dice Saras, e Juan Carlos fa una smorfia scettica, vagamente irritata. Saras sorride. «Sto bene.»

«Che hai fatto? Ho sentito ululare tutta la notte.»

Saras non risponde immediatamente, ma fa scivolare le braccia intorno alla vita di Juan Carlos, e con la mano destra preme un po’ sulla base della sua schiena, facendolo trasalire: c’è un livido largo e scuro a macchiare la pelle di Juan Carlos a quell’altezza, gentile regalo del più giovane dei lupi del branco di Saras, una bestia grossa e diffidente che ieri pomeriggio l’ha atterrato con una fiancata, ringhiandogli addosso, e probabilmente l’avrebbe azzannato, se non fosse intervenuto Saras.

Juan Carlos rabbrividisce e Saras appoggia la fronte alla sua.

«Ho messo in chiaro un paio di cose,» dice, semplicemente. Juan Carlos gli dà un bacio brevissimo.

«In infermeria ci vai comunque.»

 

_17_  
Saras giace riverso su un fianco in una pozza di sangue denso e vischioso. Juan Carlos trasale, e l’odore che gli assale le narici è sufficiente a fargli venire voglia di svenire, ma non abbassa la bacchetta; gli si avvicina piano piano, solo distrattamente consapevole del resto del branco che, nel buio, si muove con lui.

«Saras?» mormora, tendendo una mano verso il suo muso, e gli pare di vedere il suo torace palpitare come se stesse respirando, ma ha una paura fottuta di assicurarsene.

Saras solleva lievissimamente la testa, la sua lingua ruvida che trova il dorso delle dita di Juan Carlos, e Juan Carlos singhiozza, sollevato.

«Ehi,» dice, la voce gonfia e ingombrante; Saras riesce a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti, e Juan Carlos gli accarezza la mandibola, si sporge a posargli un bacio sotto l’orecchio. «Tranquillo, sono qui.»

Saras tenta di ringhiare qualcosa in risposta, ma deve avere la gola secca come carta vetrata, e allora Juan Carlos fa apparire una tazza piena d’acqua, restando al buio per un momento, e gliela sistema accanto al muso.

«Ok,» si dice, e torna a guardare la ferita sul fianco di Saras, il pelo imbrattato di rosso, la cavità scura della sua pancia e la carne rosea e — «Ok,» ripete, per impedirsi di vomitare.

Ha bisogno di luce e di poter usare la bacchetta, per cui dà fuoco ad un ramo spezzato poco distante, Incantandolo perché la fiamma bruci lenta ed intensa.

Ripulire la ferita e risistemare l’intestino di Saras e sentirlo uggiolare di dolore e poi suturare lo squarcio — Juan Carlos si ritrova sporco di sangue fino ai gomiti, sudato ed esausto e quasi in lacrime, e gli sembra passato così tanto tempo che, quando alza gli occhi, si stupisce che non sia già sorto il sole.

Saras respira meno a fatica, ora, e ha bevuto quattro ciotole d’acqua; Juan Carlos gli accarezza il collo, appoggiando la fronte al suo pelo madido.

«Stai bene?» domanda, con un filo di voce; sente la gola di Saras vibrare sotto di lui in un suono indistinto, e tira su col naso. «Ok. Dormi un po’, ora. Se ce la fai a trasformarti, domani mattina ti porto in infermeria. Se non ce la fai, ti ci porto comunque.» Saras gorgoglia qualcosa di vagamente simile ad una risata, e Juan Carlos lo bacia di nuovo sotto l’orecchio. «Non mi muovo da qui, promesso.»

 

_13_  
Juan Carlos accompagna Vanessa al Ballo del Ceppo, perché è l’unica scelta logica, solo che poi la vede discendere la scalinata del dormitorio femminile, e allora non è più tanto ovvio che lei abbia davvero intenzione di andare con lui.

«Oh, Merlino,» soffia Juan Carlos, e Vanessa è vicina abbastanza da sentirlo e arrossire. È bellissima nel suo abito rosso scuro, coi capelli color miele arricciati in un nodo pigro sopra la nuca; ha quindici anni e sembra già una donna, e probabilmente Juan Carlos non è mai stato così fortunato in vita sua.

«Taci, idiota,» brontola lei, salutando Pau con un bacio su ogni guancia e schiaffeggiando lievemente Juan Carlos quando lui tenta di farle il baciamano. «Ricordati che non ti piacciono le femmine.»

Juan Carlos ridacchia. «Sto cominciando a cambiare idea,» dice, e Vanessa lo prende sottobraccio e lo schiaffeggia di nuovo.

Pau ha appuntamento con Silvia davanti al portone della Sala Grande, perciò è lì che si dirigono; ed è lì che si è diretto, a quanto pare, anche tutto il resto della popolazione del castello, perché l’atrio è gremito di gente come non capita neppure il primo settembre, e tra gli strascichi degli abiti eleganti e i fantasmi da cui nessuno vuole farsi trapassare c’è a malapena posto sufficiente per stare in piedi.

«Ok, vado a cercare Silvia,» dice Pau, e strizza i fianchi di Juan Carlos un’ultima volta prima di scivolare via, lasciandoli soli. Juan Carlos arriccia le labbra da un lato e si guarda intorno, incerto.

«Che facciamo?»

Vanessa si stringe nelle spalle. «Cerchiamo di avvicinarci, voglio vedere i Campioni.»

Juan Carlos apre la bocca per protestare, perché gli pare un’idea davvero davvero terribile, ma Vanessa non gliene lascia il tempo; lo afferra per un polso e lo trascina nel fitto della folla, solo che, invece di dirigersi verso la Sala Grande come Juan Carlos pensava, a un certo punto vira bruscamente a sinistra, e dopo un po’ ritrovano spazio per respirare tra i piedi di uno dei gargoyle seduti a guardia del portone.

«Vane, non si vede niente da qui,» dice Juan Carlos, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per scrutare oltre le teste degli altri studenti; incrocia lo sguardo di Jorge, una decina di persone più in là, e lo saluta agitando una mano.

«Da laggiù, certo che no,» replica Vanessa, una risata allegra nella voce, e, quando Juan Carlos si volta, non la vede più, almeno finché non alza gli occhi: Vanessa, nonostante la gonna, sta agilmente scalando la gamba del gargoyle.

«Oh,» mormora Juan Carlos, e un ghigno pigro gli si apre piano piano sul viso mentre comincia ad arrampicarsi propria volta; fa a malapena in tempo a sistemarsi accanto a Vanessa sul ginocchio della statua, che dalla Sala Grande spunta il Preside, che chiede alla folla di indietreggiare e di lasciare un corridoio per far passare i Campioni.

«Comunque, stai bene anche tu,» dice Vanessa, tenendo lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso davanti a sé. Juan Carlos sorride, le dà un colpetto contro il ginocchio cui lei risponde con una gomitata che quasi riesce a farlo cascare di sotto, al che prendono a spintonarsi giocosamente a vicenda, aggrappandosi l’uno all’altra, finché Juan Carlos non si accorge che sta passando Saras, e allora si ferma e, in tutta onestà, gli cascano un po’ gli occhi.

Per qualche ragione, non si è davvero fermato a immaginare cos’è che avrebbe indossato Saras, stasera; per qualche ragione, Juan Carlos era distrattamente convinto che l’avrebbe visto con addosso la divisa della Nazionale lituana di Quidditch, perché è il genere di pazzia che Saras farebbe, no? Presentarsi ad un evento prestigioso con una casacca sdrucita e il proprio nome cucito in oro sulle spalle.

E invece Saras è perfettamente serio, e perfettamente seri sono i suoi abiti; indossa degli stivali alti fino al ginocchio, un pantalone nero praticamente identico a quello della sua normale divisa, e una giacca a doppio petto, verde bottiglia, chiusa fin sotto la gola da due file di bottoni dorati, e che ha una maniera deliziosa di disegnargli la vita. Sulla spalla sinistra, infine, porta un corto mantello dello stesso colore della giacca, abbondantemente bordato di pelliccia argentata, che oscilla leggermente ad ogni suo passo. È genuinamente contento di tutta l’attenzione che riceve, e sorride entusiasta a destra e sinistra, e saluta tutti quelli che lo salutano e anche da così lontano riesce ad essere decisamente accecante.

Linor, al suo braccio, è bellissima e luminosa e come una regina, e Juan Carlos neppure la vede.

«Juanqui, complimenti,» dice Vanessa, sogghignando, mentre li guardano avanzare lentissimamente tra la folla che strilla, mormora, saluta e, di tanto in tanto, persino applaude.

Juan Carlos si schiarisce la gola. «Grazie,» sbuffa, imbarazzato, ma al tempo stesso assurdamente orgoglioso perché quantomeno un pezzetto di quel Saras laggiù è _suo_.

«Non odiarmi,» gli dice Vanessa, dandogli un colpetto affettuoso sulla schiena, e poi, prima che Juan Carlos possa chiederle spiegazioni, lei si circonda la bocca con le mani e urla, «JASIKEVICIUS!»

L’avranno sentita pure in Australia, e Juan Carlos si sente morire quando gli occhi di tutti i presenti si puntano su loro due; anche Saras li guarda, e Juan Carlos non fa fatica a vedere il suo sorriso candido che gli mozza il fiato, e poi il bacio che Saras gli indirizza, indicandolo con due dita.

 

_10_  
Juan Carlos sbircia per l’ennesima volta in direzione della cattedra e, quando è del tutto, del tutto certo che Scariolo sia troppo preso dalla propria recita monocorde sulla Terza Guerra dei Goblin, tira fuori da sotto il banco un volume polveroso che ha preso in prestito dalla biblioteca. Pau si sporge a sbirciare il titolo, curioso, e arriccia il naso.

«Troll?» domanda, sottovoce. Juan Carlos annuisce, mordicchiando la punta della propria piuma.

«È stato un troll a tirar giù la Torre di Astronomia, stanotte,» mormora. «È la prima prova del Torneo.»

«Ricostruire la Torre?» chiede Pau, e Juan Carlos gli pizzica una coscia, facendolo ridacchiare. «Ok, ok, niente idiozie. Però ascolta, sapevo che in mezzo ai ghiacci non è che abbiano chissà quanto tempo di coltivare l’intelletto, ma pensavo che perlomeno Saras sapesse leggere.»

Juan Carlos alza gli occhi al soffitto dell’aula. «Sei esilarante, Gasol,» soffia.

Pau gli sorride, e poi lo lascia in pace per un po’, fingendo di prendere appunti; Juan Carlos ha appena iniziato un capitolo che sembra promettere bene — _Controllo & Segregazione del Branco_ — quando Pau picchietta il ginocchio contro il suo.

«Ti piace proprio, eh?» domanda, con un filo di voce, e senza nemmeno guardarlo.

Juan Carlos arrossisce violentemente e si stringe nelle spalle. «No, cioè, voglio dire, è _Saras_ ,» il che spiega un sacco di cose, perlomeno nella sua testa. «Insomma, voglio dire—»

«Ti piace proprio,» conclude Pau, con un sorriso gentile. A Juan Carlos manca completamente il coraggio di essere sincero e dirgli, _ti amo, Pau, ti voglio e tu non mi vuoi ed è per questo che, adesso, voglio Saras_ , e il Cappello Parlante doveva essere molto distratto, quando l’ha smistato a Grifondoro.

 

_21_  
Saras è in piedi sotto un albero in cortile, la schiena appoggiata al tronco e le mani in tasca; è maggio, e porta al collo una sciarpa di lana coi colori di Grifondoro. Juan Carlos è ancora nell’atrio quando lo vede e lo riconosce, e fa del proprio meglio per non guardarlo troppo, ma Saras solleva una mano e agita le dita in segno di saluto.

«Ehi,» dice, persino, e Pau, accanto a Juan Carlos, si irrigidisce tutto, pronto a sfoderare la bacchetta e tentare, probabilmente, di ucciderlo.

«Va tutto bene,» mormora Juan Carlos, stringendogli rapidamente un polso, e poi fa un respiro profondo, non troppo palese, e si avvicina a Saras. «Ehi.»

Saras lo guarda sempre allo stesso modo, con quello sguardo morbido e intenso e ingiusto, che fa sentire Juan Carlos desiderato da morire; si morde le labbra, e struscia un piede per terra. Non gli è sfuggito il dettaglio della sciarpa.

«Posso chiederti un favore?» domanda Saras, a bassa voce, piegando la testa verso la sua come se fosse ancora tutto a posto. Juan Carlos scrolla le spalle. «Ti ricordi di quella stanza speciale che mi hai fatto vedere? C’era una piscina, la prima volta che ci siamo andati, e poi—»

«Mi ricordo,» lo interrompe Juan Carlos, arrossendo, e il sorriso di Saras è sfrontato e predatore.

«Non so tornarci da solo, mi ci riaccompagneresti? Oppure puoi spiegarmi come arrivarci, non voglio farti fare tardi a lezione.»

Juan Carlos esita, lancia un’occhiata a Pau alle sue spalle, e alla fine annuisce.

«Va bene,» dice. «Ti accompagno.»

 

_3_  
«Secondo me stanno tramando qualcosa,» dice Pau, e si trascina, col baule al seguito, davanti ad un altro scompartimento, sbirciando all’interno. «Oh, questo è vuoto.»

«Finalmente,» sbuffa Juan Carlos, e si sfila la bacchetta dalla cintura, facendo fluttuare entrambe le valigie oltre la stretta porticina di vetro e adagiandole sulle reti sopra i sedili. Subito si butta a sedere contro un finestrino, sfilandosi da sotto il mantello il sacchetto di carta con il mezzo chilo di pane dolce alle noci che sua madre gli ha affidato prima di lasciarlo andare; Pau ha una confezione di succo d’arancia nello zaino, e insieme fanno merenda scambiandosi poco più che un paio di sorrisini e qualche grugnito.

Pau si spazzola lo zucchero a velo dai vestiti, anche se tra un po’ dovranno cambiarsi e mettere l’uniforme, quindi non è che ripulirsi abbia molta importanza — e infatti Juan Carlos non si prende il disturbo di imitarlo, — e si ricorda che, più o meno una vita fa, stava tentando di esternare un dubbio.

«Secondo me tramano qualcosa,» ripete, e Juan Carlos solleva un sopracciglio per invitarlo a continuare. «Al Ministero. Mamma mi ha fatto _l’occhiolino_ , al binario, Juanqui.»

Juan Carlos sembra riprendere un po’ di vita. «Oh. Anche a te?»

«Anche a te?» Pau sgrana gli occhi. «Oh, santo cielo, allora ci dev’essere per forza qualcosa che non ci hanno detto.»

«Hn,» annuisce Juan Carlos, pensoso. «Purché non sospendano il Quidditch.»

Pau scoppia a ridere. «Non si può sospendere il Quidditch.»

 

_7_  
«Jorge è in punizione,» sbuffa Vanessa, irritata, e spinge via una pila di pergamene arricciate per sedersi sul tavolo. Juan Carlos si acciglia, ma arriva in fondo alla frase che stava scrivendo prima di alzare gli occhi.

«Alex?» domanda, mordicchiando la cima della piuma. Vanessa abbaia una risata poco allegra.

«Secondo te?» chiede, roteando gli occhi. «Quando mai si sono messi nei casini separatamente?»

Juan Carlos fa una smorfia. «Poteva essere la volta buona.»

Vanessa fa un sospiro triste, incrocia le braccia sulle ginocchia e vi appoggia il mento.

«Come diavolo facciamo ad allenarci con due Cacciatori in meno?» si lagna, dando degli amichevoli calci nel fianco di Juan Carlos.

«Non è che risolvi molto, se uccidi anche me,» brontola lui, tentando inutilmente di scivolare fuori dalla portata del suo piede. Vanessa smette di tormentarlo solo quando arriva anche Pau, che è stato di buon umore per tutta la giornata e si mette ad accarezzare la nuca di Juan Carlos come se fosse un gatto. Juan Carlos si dimentica com’è che voleva chiosare il tema di Pozioni, e si pigia indietro contro la mano di Pau, mentre Vanessa fa un tiepido riassunto delle ultime sventure della squadra.

Dall’altro lato del tavolo, di fronte a Juan Carlos, si fermano Saras e una mezza dozzina di suoi compagni di Durmstrang.

«Ehi,» dice Saras, e Juan Carlos raddrizza di scatto la testa e spalanca gli occhi a sentire il suono ruvido della sua voce. «Siete nella squadra di Quidditch della vostra Casa, vero? Vorrei parlare col vostro Capitano.»

«Ce l’hai davanti,» dice Vanessa, gelida, e Saras, che stava fissando piuttosto sfacciatamente Juan Carlos, la guarda con un sorrisino asimmetrico e impressionato sul viso. Lei, al contrario, non sembra neppure vagamente turbata dal fatto di avere davanti uno dei migliori Cacciatori del mondo. Juan Carlos la odia moltissimo.

«Oh. Molto bene,» annuisce Saras, e poi accenna allo squadrone di armadi che gli guarda le spalle. «Non è che per caso i miei amici ed io possiamo farvi compagnia durante gli allenamenti?»

Juan Carlos subito si volta a guardare Vanessa, sgranando gli occhi e cercando di convincerla telepaticamente ad accettare l’offerta perché _miseriaccia, Jasikevicius vuole allenarsi con noi, sai quanta bile vomiteranno i Serpeverde per i prossimi diecimila anni?_

Vanessa, ancora appollaiata sul tavolo, incrocia le braccia al petto e scruta con aria critica i lituani.

«Dipende,» dice, alla fine, ma la sua espressione serissima si sta già crepando in un sorrisetto compiaciuto. «Qualcuno di voi è un Cacciatore decente?»

Saras ridacchia. «Jonas non è malaccio,» dice, indicando col pollice il più alto e imbronciato dei suoi compagni. Vanessa finge di soppesarli per un altro istante, e alla fine scrolla le spalle.

«Cominciamo tra mezz’ora.»

 

_6_  
Mentre Saras racconta cose a caso, peraltro in maniera del tutto spontanea, saltando da un argomento all’altro senza un apparente filo logico, Juan Carlos è terribilmente occupato a tentare di non pensare al fatto che è solo con Sarunas Jasikevicius nella Foresta, e allora gli risponde a monosillabi, interessato, più che al discorso in sé, al suono rauco della sua voce, e al modo in cui lo spagnolo lo costringe a parlare lentamente, a cercare parole e suoni che palesemente non gli appartengono.

Saras, a un certo punto, si prende la libertà di ficcargli un gomito in un fianco.

«Ho sentito un lupo ululare, stanotte,» dice, sogghignando. Si sono addentrati in profondità nel bosco, e gli alberi attorno a loro crescono così fitti e rigogliosi che la poca luce che riesce a filtrare è colorata di giallo e di verde.

Juan Carlos ridacchia, e scuote piano la testa.

«Non ci sono lupi nella Foresta,» replica, con dolcezza, perché in quattro anni ha percorso ogni palmo di questa Foresta, e se ci fosse in giro un branco di lupi l’avrebbe sicuramente notato.

Saras gli fa un sorriso asimmetrico, gli occhi azzurro chiaro che brillano furbi, e si mette a parlargli della Nazionale lituana.

Seguono il sentiero ancora per un lungo tratto, poi Juan Carlos propone una deviazione, perché vuole mostrare a Saras la quercia secolare nascosta in una radura poco distante; ha appena scavalcato un cespuglio di fragole selvatiche, quando si rende conto che Saras non lo sta più seguendo.

«Saras?» chiama, guardandosi intorno, ma dovunque rivolga lo sguardo vede solo foglie e tronchi e muschio. «Oh, perfetto.»

Sta tornando indietro sui propri passi quando lo sente — un respiro pesante, in basso alla sua destra, e un fruscio lieve lieve, e poi il lupo balza da dietro una roccia riversa sul sottobosco e Juan Carlos fa un balzo all’indietro e guarda le fauci dell’animale richiudersi con uno scatto dove fino a un istante prima c’era la sua testa.

Ad impugnare la bacchetta non ci pensa neppure, spaventato com’è, ma si mette a correre come un comune Babbano; il lupo gli scatta dietro, con un gran chiasso di rami spezzati e zampate al terreno, e poi Juan Carlos non lo sente più, e quando si volta non lo vede, ma continua a correre finché non sbuca, a sorpresa, nella radura della quercia. Con l’ultima briciola di fiato che gli rimane, raggiunge l’albero e vi si appoggia per un istante, per tentare di placare il battito del proprio cuore.

Si allenta il nodo della cravatta, e il lupo è già dietro di lui e ringhia; Juan Carlos si volta di scatto, schiaccia la schiena contro il tronco della quercia e guarda in alto, cercando febbrilmente con lo sguardo un ramo cui aggrapparsi mentre il lupo gli avanza addosso — e poi il lupo non è più un lupo, ma Saras, e Juan Carlos trema violentemente quando Saras si china a baciarlo.

«Cosa — cosa diavolo sei?» sbotta, con le guance rosse e le labbra umide della saliva di Saras.

«Indovina,» lo prende in giro Saras, premendosi contro di lui. Juan Carlos fa fatica a respirare col suo corpo caldissimo così vicino, col cuore ancora terremotato dalla paura e dalla corsa _e dal bacio_ , ma deglutisce e tenta di recuperare il controllo.

«Ok, sei — sei un Animagus, fin qui ci sono,» dice, e guarda le labbra di Saras curvarsi in un sorrisino furbo. «Cosa, uhm, cosa vuoi da me?»

Saras, per tutta risposta, lo bacia di nuovo.

«Indovina,» ripete, dopo, e Juan Carlos avvampa.

«Simpatico,» mugugna, tentando di stringersi nelle spalle quanto più può. Saras gli fa un sorriso pieno, candido e gentile, e gli bacia l’angolo della bocca.

«Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Saras,» dice, e le sue mani — grandi e calde — si posano tranquillamente sui fianchi di Juan Carlos, come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita.

«Juan... Carlos Navarro,» brontola lui, e timidamente accarezza col dorso delle dita l’angolo della mandibola di Saras. Gli sembra ancora terribilmente improbabile che sia vero, eppure la pelle calda sotto il suo tocco è fin troppo convincente. «Gli amici mi chiamano Juanqui.»

Saras emette un suono basso e pensieroso, e gli mordicchia il labbro inferiore. «E quelli che sono un po’ più che amici come ti chiamano?»

Juan Carlos annaspa; _non ne ho la minima idea_ non gli pare una risposta molto dignitosa.

«Juanqui va bene,» soffia, alla fine.

Saras annuisce, si sporge per un altro bacio e Juan Carlos, per quanto abbia una voglia incredibile di scovare un Incantesimo che gli permetta di respirare senza dover mai smettere di baciare Saras, lo ferma premendogli le mani contro il petto.

«Sono innamorato di un’altra persona,» dice, sottovoce e tutto d’un fiato, ed è la prima volta che lo ammette ad alta voce e già sente colargli lungo il collo tutte le maledizioni che gli scaglierà contro Vanessa quando lo verrà a sapere.

Saras, comunque, non sembra particolarmente impressionato dalla confessione.

«D’accordo,» dice, e scrolla le spalle.

È Juan Carlos, stavolta, a baciare lui.

 

_19_  
Pau torna in dormitorio e non ci pensa due volte a sorridere quando vede il proprio letto occupato da Juan Carlos.

«Ehi. È un po’ che non ti si vede da queste parti, ma non mi dire che ti sei già dimenticato qual è il tuo letto,» scherza, mettendosi a frugare nel proprio baule alla ricerca di un nuovo pacco di pergamene, perché il tema di Aritmanzia su cui sta lavorando ha appena superato il secondo rotolo, ed è un record persino per lui.

Juan Carlos gli risponde con un mugugno neutro, e Pau ridacchia, divertito dal suo imbarazzo; poi alza la testa, un altro commento cretino già sulla punta della lingua, e si blocca a metà respiro quando s’accorge degli occhi arrossati di Juan Carlos, della smorfia in cui è contratto il suo viso, del fatto che sta abbracciando strettissimo un cuscino.

«Juanqui,» soffia, improvvisamente allarmato, e lascia andare il coperchio del baule che si richiude con un tonfo e fa il giro del letto, avvicinandosi cauto a Juan Carlos. «Juanqui?»

«Sto bene,» sbuffa lui, la voce umida e soffocata dal cuscino contro cui ora nasconde tutta la faccia. Pau annaspa per un istante, perché è passato tantissimo tempo dall’ultima volta che ha visto Juan Carlos così, e non è più ben sicuro di cosa deve fare; più Juan Carlos tenta di farsi piccolo e più Pau si sente morire dalla voglia di stringerlo, e allora scalcia via le scarpe e si arrampica sul materasso, sedendoglisi accanto.

Resta fermo, finché Juan Carlos non allontana un pochino il cuscino e lo guarda, da sotto in su, con la coda dell’occhio; gli mette un braccio attorno alle spalle, allora, appoggiandoglisi contro, e Juan Carlos insiste che sta bene, ma si aggrappa alla sua camicia e Pau non gli chiede nulla, Pau non vuole sapere nulla. Deve far pratica con le Maledizioni Senza Perdono, prima.

 

_23_  
L’aria è appiccicosa e immobile e il tramonto è una ferita aperta sull’orizzonte.

Juan Carlos fa fatica a respirare e fa fatica a restare fermo e fa fatica anche solo a guardare i tre Campioni combattere nell’ovale del campo di Quidditch. Juan Carlos è sordo ai cori che piovono dalle gradinate, è sordo alle proteste dei lituani quando appare evidente che Raúl e Totti hanno deciso di allearsi contro Saras, è sordo alle controproteste, è sordo persino ai fischi ammirati che Pau si lascia sfuggire, controvoglia, ogni volta che Saras fa qualcosa di particolarmente impressionante.

Juan Carlos è nervoso, teso, e l’ansia gli consumerà persino le ossa; è anche il primo ad accorgersi del fantasma di un candelabro che appare, per un istante, in mezzo alla distesa di rocce che adesso occupa il prato. Non è del tutto sicuro di non esserselo immaginato, all’inizio, però poi il candelabro ricompare nello stesso punto altre due, tre volte, a intermittenza e ad intervalli sempre più brevi, e Juan Carlos ha visto arrivare troppe Passaporte per non rendersi conto di cosa sta guardando, ma pure con tutta la consapevolezza del mondo, non può fare molto: ha giusto il tempo di balzare in piedi che da una piega dell’aria compaiono una dozzina di maghi incappucciati e vestiti di nero, che quasi si confondono nel buio. 

Saras, che fino a quel momento s’era limitato a Incantesimi non verbali, impugna d’improvviso la bacchetta e tuona, « _STUPEFICIUM!_ »

Juan Carlos urla, ma non riesce a sentirsi; Saras Cela i due Campioni svenuti e corre a cercare riparo, perché nel frattempo una seconda Passaporta ha riversato altri Mangiamorte nell’arena. Juan Carlos si sente strattonare all’indietro, è sicuro che la voce amplificata del Preside stia dicendo qualcosa, ma gli studenti davanti e intorno a lui continuano a strillare e risalire scompostamente file di sedili verso l’uscita, e lui inciampa all’indietro perché non riesce a staccare gli occhi dal campo. I Mangiamorte prendono a bombardare le gradinate ancora affollate di ragazzini, ma i loro Incantesimi s’infrangono contro una cupola invisibile — dev’essere stato il Preside ad erigerla, e deve avere molta fiducia nella sua resistenza, dato che non si è ancora precipitato a combattere l’invasione, preferendo piuttosto evacuare gli spalti.

Pau è quasi riuscito a trascinare Juan Carlos fino alla scaletta di legno che conduce fuori dal campo, quando uno dei Mangiamorte abbandona i tentativi di fracassare la Barriera per dirigersi in direzione dello spuntone di roccia dietro cui sta accucciato Saras, in attesa di essere stanato.

Juan Carlos si libera della presa di Pau con uno strattone, e si mette a correre verso il campo, la bacchetta stretta in mano e il viso di un pallore cadaverico.

«Navarro!» gli urla dietro Vanessa, la voce acuta di paura, ma Juan Carlos non si permette di farci caso.

« _Stupeficium_!» grida, ricordandosi troppo tardi della Barriera, ma lo Schiantesimo la attraversa come se nulla fosse e centra in pieno il Mangiamorte, scaraventandolo a sbattere contro una roccia.

Saras gli sta facendo disperatamente segno di levarsi dalle palle, e _Juanqui che cazzo fai, vattene, ti prego, mettiti in salvo_ , ma Juan Carlos non ha dato retta a Vanessa, perciò non può proprio badare a lui; scavalca il parapetto davanti alla prima fila di sedili e atterra un metro più in basso, mezzo accovacciato e con una mano sul terreno.

Si prende un istante per recuperare fiato, e per capire di che morte gli tocca morire; i Mangiamorte si sono accorti di lui, e si stanno trascinando nella sua direzione, ma in teoria non c’è da temere, perché se potessero oltrepassare la Barriera, l’avrebbero già fatto da un pezzo. Juan Carlos respira un po’ più tranquillamente, allora: finché resta al di qua del perimetro del campo, lui può attaccare loro, ma loro non possono fargli nulla.

Saras è ancora là dentro, però, e quanto ci metteranno i Mangiamorte a ricordarsi di lui?

La decisione è ridicolmente facile, allora; Juan Carlos scatta in avanti, e quando attraversa la Barriera sente Saras che gli urla, «Razza di _cretino_!», prima di scagliare una raffica di Schiantesimi di cui Juan Carlos sente il calore sulla pelle.

Si ritrovano circondati in men che non si dica, e uno dei Mangiamorte si mette a parlare con una voce bassa e rauca, e il lituano di Juan Carlos è davvero scarso, ma non esiste fraintendimento per il disprezzo che sgorga dal suo tono di voce, e il modo in cui pronuncia il nome di Saras come se fosse un insulto.

Saras ribatte qualcosa di ancora più astioso, e sputa ai piedi del Mangiamorte; Juan Carlos lo prende per mano, intreccia le proprie dita alle sue.

«Ciao,» mormora, pigiandosi alla sua schiena, e Saras si rilassa immediatamente, ma gli scocca un’occhiataccia.

«Sei un pazzo,» dice; Juan Carlos strizza la sua mano e gli sorride, come a dire, _ho imparato dal migliore_.

Il Preside e una manciata di professori scelgono quel momento per intervenire, rovesciando sui Mangiamorte una tempesta impietosa di Incantesimi.

Juan Carlos si rilassa, al sicuro così vicino a Saras; quando il Cruciatus lo prende alle spalle non fa neppure male, e Juan Carlos pensa, _huh, curioso_. E poi fa tutto il male possibile.

 

_18_  
Juan Carlos si sveglia e le labbra di Saras sono sulle sue, le sfiorano con insolita delicatezza, e l’unica cosa sensata è sporgersi in avanti e sigillare il contatto con la pressione della lingua contro quella di Saras; gli angoli della bocca di Saras si arricciano all’insù nel bacio, e, quando si separano, Juan Carlos è troppo intontito dal sonno per trattenere un sorrisino beato.

«Ho fatto un sogno assurdo,» bisbiglia, sollevando le mani a stringere i fianchi di Saras, che fa un suono distratto dal fondo della gola e torna a baciarlo, lento e umido ed è l’unico buongiorno che Juan Carlos vuole ricevere per il resto della propria vita.

Man mano che il bacio di Saras lo sveglia, però, Juan Carlos si rende conto di una quantità di stranezze; non è a letto, e neppure nella sua stanza, ma, a quanto pare, nella Foresta. Ed Estate è lì, accucciato su un cumulo di foglie, che li osserva, curioso.

Juan Carlos spinge via Saras di scatto.

«Non era un sogno,» dice, e i suoi occhi corrono in giù lungo il petto di Saras e all’altezza del suo stomaco c’è la cicatrice rosea di uno squarcio che lo segna da fianco a fianco. «Oh, Dio.»

«Ehi,» dice Saras, sollevandogli il viso. «Ehi, buongiorno, Juanqui, sto bene. Mi hai guarito perfettamente.»

«Saras,» soffia Juan Carlos, e ripensa al sangue e all’odore del sangue e quella è l’unica cosa di cui i libri non gli hanno mai parlato — l’odore nauseante di tre litri di sangue appiccicoso e vivo che ti cola lungo i gomiti. Juan Carlos si guarda le mani imbrattate di macchie rosso scuro che si sfaldano come vernice asciutta, e respira profondamente. « _Saras_.»

«Juanqui,» mormora Saras, baciandogli la fronte. Juan Carlos preme la bocca contro la sua giugulare, e stringe gli occhi per trattenere le lacrime quando la sente pulsare forte; risale leccando fino all’angolo della sua mandibola, e poi lo bacia, stringendogli i fianchi, e Saras è caldo contro di lui — caldo, ma non caldissimo. Juan Carlos è calmo e terrorizzato, infinitamente grato che Saras stia bene e ancora sul punto di svenire al pensiero di com’era ridotto.

Si separano con uno schiocco soffice, Saras gli massaggia le spalle, e Juan Carlos sospira.

«Che è successo?» chiede, sottovoce. Saras s’irrigidisce, e poi gli fa un sorriso gentile da cui Juan Carlos capisce che non caverà niente. L’idea è sufficiente a dargli la nausea, perché Saras si è lavato il sangue di dosso e tutto quello che gli resta è quella cicatrice sottile sul ventre e forse qualche impressione confusa del delirio febbricitante di questa notte, forse ha ancora un po’ di dolore, ma Juan Carlos ricorda ogni minimo spasmo della sua carne e ha bisogno di sapere perché.

Saras lo bacia, circondandogli il viso e riempiendo di sé tutti i suoi sensi; Saras lo bacia come a volerlo convincere a dimenticarsi del mondo, ma Juan Carlos geme nella sua bocca e pensa che se Estate non fosse venuto a chiamarlo, stanotte, e se lui non avesse trovato Saras in tempo, e se fosse andata storta anche solo una minuscola cosa, ora non avrebbe niente da stringere, non avrebbe pelle da baciare e un lituano completamente pazzo per cui preoccuparsi in ogni momento.

«Saras,» soffia, tentando d’ignorare il modo in cui la propria voce s’incrina, disperata. «Saras, che è successo?»

Saras fa un sorriso bello e affilato e si sporge per un bacio, ma Juan Carlos ha paura e volta la testa dall’altro lato. Saras ringhia contro la sua guancia. « _Juanqui_.»

Juanqui non ha più molto da perdere, non dopo aver dovuto rimettere a posto l’intestino di Saras, e allora gli disegna cerchi gentili sulle cosce coi pollici, lo guarda negli occhi e dice, piatto, «Non me lo puoi dire.» 

«Non dirlo come se fosse un crimine,» si lagna Saras, picchiettando il naso sotto il suo mento, ma Juan Carlos non è dell’umore adatto per giocare.

«Fammi indovinare,» dice, piuttosto. «Lo fai per proteggermi.»

«C’è qualcosa di male?»

Non c’è niente di male, a parte il fatto che se solo Juan Carlos sapesse cosa sta succedendo, potrebbe proteggersi da sé, dimezzando il lavoro di Saras. Non ha bisogno di spiccicare parola, le sue sopracciglia inarcate e le sue labbra premute in una linea dura si spiegano meglio di quanto saprebbe fare lui; Saras sospira, preme la fronte contro la sua.

«Non succederà più,» dice.

«Non puoi promettermi una cosa del genere,» mormora Juan Carlos. «Non dipende da te.»

Saras si strofina le mani sulla faccia e dà un sospiro stanco.

«Possiamo parlarne dopo colazione?» chiede, ma Juan Carlos scuote la testa.

«Saras, non ti sto dando una scelta, o me lo dici, o—»

Saras inarca le sopracciglia. «O cosa?»

Juan Carlos stringe le labbra e non lo guarda, ma scrolla le spalle, come a dire, _lo sai_. Saras non lo sa, Saras non ha la minima idea di cosa dovrebbe sapere, finché Juan Carlos non incontra il suo sguardo, per un attimo, di sfuggita, e allora è chiaro, allora Saras non può non sapere.

«Oh,» mormora, le spalle che crollano giù come una valanga. «Per una cosa del genere?»

Juan Carlos ha gli occhi rossi e continua a non guardarlo, ma, quando Saras si sporge a baciarlo, risponde immediatamente al contatto, aggrappandosi ai suoi capelli e spingendo la lingua contro le sue labbra con una punta di disperazione.

«Ti amo,» bisbiglia Saras, così piano che Juan Carlos quasi dubita volesse farsi sentire. «Ti prego, non voglio—»

Ed è la prima volta che sente Saras esitare, la sua voce infrangersi in una specie di singhiozzo muto; Juan Carlos gli bacia l’angolo della bocca.

«Neanch’io,» dice, con gentilezza, e aspetta che Saras cambi idea, che gli riveli questo tremendo, spaventoso segreto che gli ha squarciato la pancia, ma Saras scuote la testa, e quindi è finita.

 

_22_  
Stanno camminando in silenzio da dieci minuti quando Saras si affianca a Juan Carlos e sfiora il dorso della sua mano con la propria. Juan Carlos vorrebbe ritrarsi come scottato dal tocco, e invece ricambia il contatto, e Saras, dopo un attimo, intreccia insieme le loro dita.

«Ho capito, sai,» dice, gentile; Juan Carlos lo guarda, inarcando le sopracciglia, e Saras sogghigna. «Stiamo litigando. Questo è il modo in cui funzionano i litigi con te.»

Juan Carlos arrossisce, e torna a guardare dritto davanti a sé senza rispondere. Il sorriso di Saras si allarga.

«Ho ragione,» dice, lo stronzo compiaciuto. Juan Carlos alza gli occhi al soffitto.

«Forse,» scolla, controvoglia, e si costringe ad ignorare il modo in cui il viso di Saras s’illumina tutto, perché, se lo guardasse, finirebbe per sorridere come un cretino a propria volta.

Si ferma senza preavviso, poi, perché sono arrivati all’arazzo che nasconde l’accesso alla Stanza delle Necessità.

«Ok, che devo fare? C’è una formula?»

«Devi camminare avanti e indietro tre volte, pensando a quello di cui hai bisogno,» spiega Juan Carlos, piatto, e, quando Saras lascia andare la sua mano, se la ficca nelle tasche dei pantaloni e si dice che è impossibile che senta freddo, è maggio, che diavolo.

L’arazzo si solleva per rivelare una porticina di legno, e Saras esita prima di aprirla.

«Vieni con me?» domanda a Juan Carlos, e Juan Carlos scrolla le spalle.

La Stanza delle Necessità sembra un deposito labirintico e sconclusionato; è piena di cianfrusaglie ammassate a caso lungo stretti corridoi definiti da altissime scaffalature pericolanti, e Juan Carlos si guarda intorno, confuso.

«Saras, a cosa ti serve questa discarica?»

Saras ridacchia. «Ho desiderato un posto dove custodire una cosa importante,» ammette. «Pensavo più a qualcosa tipo una cassaforte, ma anche tutto questo ha il suo perché.»

«Come no, se questa cosa importante hai intenzione di perderla,» commenta Juan Carlos, e insieme si avventurano per i corridoi, cercando di tenere a mente il tragitto.

Juan Carlos, naturalmente, a un certo punto perde Saras.

«Oh, e figurati,» mormora, e poi si porta le mani alla bocca ed esclama, «Saras! Dove sei? Faccio tardi a lezione!»

«Di qua, Juanqui!» gli risponde subito Saras, e, seguendo la sua voce, Juan Carlos lo ritrova più o meno facilmente; sta giocherellando con un grosso orologio a pendolo, sogghignando tra sé, e Juan Carlos gli ficca un dito tra le costole.

«Dai, andiamo via.»

Saras annuisce, si sfila dal collo la sciarpa e la annoda intorno al pendolo, sistemandola con cura; Juan Carlos lo osserva, sorpreso, e, quando Saras segnala di essere pronto a squagliarsela, Juan Carlos lo ferma prendendolo per un polso.

«Saras,» dice, mordendosi le labbra. «Che succede?»

Saras fa un passo verso di lui, e per Juan Carlos è semplice e naturale accettare la sua presenza ruotando un po’ i fianchi e allargando le gambe, piegando la testa di lato. Saras gli circonda il viso con le mani e preme la bocca contro la sua, senza muoversi, come se dovesse chiedere il permesso di baciarlo; Juan Carlos schiude le labbra e cerca la sua lingua con la propria, e quando ritrova il suo sapore sospira, contento.

Quando Saras, pianissimo, si ritrae, Juan Carlos non riesce a muoversi.

«Saras?» mormora, confuso, il panico che piano piano si divora l’eccitazione, e sta in piedi solo perché è appoggiato allo scaffale alle sue spalle. Saras gli intrufola una mano sotto il mantello per rubargli la bacchetta.

«Questa la tengo io.»

«Saras, cosa—»

«L’effetto del _Pietrificus_ svanirà tra una mezz’ora,» dice Saras, accarezzandogli una guancia. «Dovresti riuscire a trovare l’uscita più o meno facilmente anche senza bacchetta, ma confido che perderai almeno le prime due ore di lezione.»

Juan Carlos sgrana gli occhi.

«Ho Trasfigurazione, Saras, se la salto sono—»

«In punizione, sì. Dovrebbe bastare a tenere te, Pau e Vanessa lontani dai guai.»

Juan Carlos inarca le sopracciglia e abbaia una risata amara. «Non puoi spiegarmi cosa cavolo sta succedendo, ma attirarmi in una trappola va bene?»

Saras fa spallucce. «Devi ammettere che è una trappola ingegnosa.»

Juan Carlos si rifiuta di replicare, e Saras gli fa un sorrisino, lo bacia un’ultima volta.

«Promettimi che non verrai alla terza prova,» gli bisbiglia sulle labbra.

«Non sei nella posizione di chiedermi cose, Saras,» replica Juan Carlos, gelido; Saras fa una smorfia scontenta, che però alla fine si scioglie in un sorriso rassegnato.

«Lo so, ma non puoi davvero biasimarmi per averci provato,» dice. «Sei testardo, Juanqui, ma io sono anche peggio. Se devo ingannarti e farmi odiare, per tenerti al sicuro...» scrolla le spalle. Juan Carlos s’imbroncia, arrabbiato; Saras ha sempre trovato quell’espressione infinitamente adorabile, e non ce la fa a trattenersi neppure adesso, perciò butta le braccia intorno alle spalle di Juan Carlos e lo stringe forte.

Juan Carlos, più di tutto, detesta non poter ricambiare l’abbraccio.

 

_9_  
Saras lo aspetta in mezzo al campo da Quidditch deserto, e l’unica ragione per cui Juan Carlos lo vede è la luna piena che brilla lattea e tanto enorme che sembra debba riempire tutto il cielo.

«Sicuro che non sei un lupo mannaro?» domanda Juan Carlos, invece di salutare, il respiro che gli si condensa in una spessa nuvola davanti al viso. Saras ridacchia e lo bacia, lo bacia per bene, infilando la lingua tra le sue labbra e stringendogli i fianchi e incendiandolo dall’interno. Juan Carlos si allontana con un sospiro, le mani pigiate contro il suo petto, e soffia, «Prima la lezione.»

Saras alza gli occhi al cielo, ma fa un passo indietro e un inchino.

«Agli ordini.»

Svolazzano a vuoto per il campo, per un po’, rincorrendosi nel freddo e sperimentando qualche acrobazia idiota che non servirà mai a nessuno dei due, o perlomeno questo è quello che si augura Juan Carlos, ma con Saras non si può mai sapere; alla fine, Saras discende fino a levitare a mezzo metro da terra, e in due movimenti fluidi è in piedi sulla scopa, perfettamente immobile e perfettamente in equilibrio.

Juan Carlos deglutisce, a disagio.

«Ok,» mormora, ma non è più tanto sicuro di volerlo fare. L’esitazione gli si legge in faccia, perché Saras, con le braccia incrociate al petto, sogghigna e fluttua un po’ più vicino, come se niente fosse. «Ok, no, smetti di muoverti.»

«Non avere paura.»

«Non ho _paura_ ,» biascica Juan Carlos, senza guardarlo. «Sono proprio terrificato.»

Saras ride; bastardo e infame com’è, allunga una gamba e appoggia il piede di traverso sul manico di scopa di Juan Carlos. Juan Carlos neppure tira il fiato, spaventato a morte, e sotto i suoi occhioni sgranati Saras si dà una piccola spinta in avanti e resta in equilibrio su una gamba sola.

«Saras, ti prego,» pigola Juan Carlos, cercando di muoversi il meno possibile, e quando guarda in su, la figura di Saras è un’ombra ritagliata nel disco lunare.

«Il segreto,» dice Saras, «è non guardare in basso.»

Juan Carlos sbuffa. « _Ti prego_ ,» ripete, ma stavolta è sarcastico e contrariato. Saras ride ancora.

«Va bene, è una cazzata, non c’è davvero un segreto,» ammette, e balza agilmente giù dalla scopa. «Però tu in basso non ci guardare comunque.»

Juan Carlos alza gli occhi al cielo, e si domanda perché stia ancora perdendo tempo con questo pazzo. Si volta verso di lui per domandarglielo, e si rende conto del modo in cui Saras lo sta guardando — come se volesse mangiarselo, come se una stupida lezione di volo gli sembrasse davvero un bel modo di trascorrere una notte gelata di dicembre, come se, — e allora arrossisce e distoglie lo sguardo.

«Ma tu non hai mai freddo?» brontola, imbarazzato.

Saras si stringe nelle spalle. «Quando fa freddo, ho freddo. Non ti offendere, Juanqui, ma i vostri inverni sono una barzelletta.»

Juan Carlos non si offende neanche un po’, però si sfila la sciarpa coi colori della sua Casa, e la piazza bruscamente attorno al collo di Saras, e Saras se la tiene addosso, anche se non sono nel mezzo di una tempesta di neve in Lituania.

 

_14_  
Non trova occasione di parlargli, né di prenderlo a pugni, per tutta la sera, perché le cerimonie del Ballo e della Cena a seguire tengono i Campioni infinitamente impegnati e lontani dai comuni mortali; alla fine, quando la Sala è ormai mezza vuota e i professori sono tutti visibilmente alticci, è Saras che trova il tavolo dove Juan Carlos s’è rifugiato assieme a Pau, — che pure detesta ballare, e Silvia è riuscita a convincerlo a starle dietro per un tempo molto breve, — e al resto della squadra.

Neanche apre bocca, il bastardo lituano, ma si ferma accanto a Juan Carlos e, con il braccio sinistro dietro la schiena, s’inchina leggermente, offrendo la mano destra.

Juan Carlos ha bevuto qualche Burrobirra di troppo — e non avrebbe dovuto averne neppure una, ma ha l’inquietante impressione che il barista ci stesse provando con lui, — e allora accetta l’invito, salvo poi pentirsene dopo nemmeno tre passi, quando si rende conto che Saras lo sta portando verso il centro della Sala. Le dita di Saras che s’intrecciano alle sue e il braccio che gli cinge la vita gli impediscono di darsela a gambe, però, e quando Juan Carlos alza lo sguardo, si ritrova vicinissimo il sorriso di Saras, e arrossisce, e prima di rendersene conto sta già assecondando goffamente i suoi movimenti.

Alla fine della canzone, Saras fa un passo indietro e la mano che premeva sulla base della schiena di Juan Carlos scivola a carezzargli un fianco, come a lasciarlo libero.

Juan Carlos s’imbroncia, lo abbraccia stretto e resta lì. Nasconde il viso accaldato contro il collo di Saras, e si ripromette di non farsi toccare perlomeno per una settimana, no, cinque giorni filati, anzi, facciamo tre, o due, o magari solo fino a domani, ma resta lì.

 

_2_  
D’improvviso, i due Cercatori si buttano in una picchiata che può significare solo una cosa — e difatti il Boccino è là che praticamente sfiora il prato, e Juan Carlos sente Pau trattenere bruscamente il fiato, ma è ancora troppo presto: Lavrinovic e Aguirre non sono neanche a duecento metri di distanza che la pallina dorata già schizza via, attirandoli in un inseguimento febbrile che subito cattura l’attenzione di tutti, perché forse è la volta buona e vale sempre la pena guardare certi testa a testa perché che ne sai, magari il Boccino porterà quei due poveracci a schiantarsi contro una tribuna, però poi la voce del commentatore tuona «Per la barba di Merlino, _JASIKEVICIUS_!», e Juan Carlos si aggrappa al braccio di Pau e sgrana gli occhi —

Jasikevicius ha scalzato tutti gli avversari e ora è solo in area di rigore con la Pluffa sotto il braccio, ed è in piedi sulla scopa e continua a volare e poi si piega sulle ginocchia e salta, in alto e in avanti, al di sopra del Portiere che sembra paralizzato dal terrore; con un guizzo elegante del polso Jasikevicius lancia la Pluffa nel cerchio centrale, ma per allora sta già cadendo all’ingiù e Juan Carlos vuole mettersi a urlare, però il lituano maledetto ricade seduto sul manico di scopa come se niente fosse e non c’è neanche bisogno dell’Omniocolo per distinguere il suo sorriso accecante. Stanno strillando un po’ tutti, ma Juan Carlos è sordo a qualsiasi cosa non sia il frullare impazzito del proprio sangue, e Jasikevicius fa il giro dello stadio salutando e ridendo, la casacca verde che gli si gonfia sulle spalle come un mantello.

«Quello è completamente pazzo,» soffia Pau, scuotendo un poco la testa, e ha gli occhi sbarrati e giusto l’accenno di un sorriso estasiato. Juan Carlos si stringe addosso la bandiera della Lituania e ridacchia, tremando un pochino, e ha la netta sensazione che il cuore gli sia rotto.

Lavrinovic intanto ha preso il Boccino, ma c’è bisogno che Jasikevicius si stanchi del giro di gloria perché qualcuno se ne accorga.

 

_24_  
Saras siede sul tetto della Torre di Grifondoro, e quando Juan Carlos si arrampica sul davanzale della finestra più alta e si solleva al di sopra della copertura spiovente e lo vede lì, appollaiato sulle tegole con quella fottuta sciarpa rossa e dorata intorno al collo nonostante il caldo appiccicoso che la notte non stempera, gli sembra di essere tornato indietro di mesi. Un dolore sordo alla base della schiena gli ricorda che, no, il tempo non ha ancora preso a girare all’incontrario, e Juan Carlos sospira, si issa sul tetto a propria volta, attento a non guardare in basso, e va a sedersi vicino a Saras, anche se è ancora deluso, anche se è ancora terrorizzato, perché non avrebbe molto senso stargli lontano.

Juan Carlos non vuole stargli lontano.

Saras fissa l’orizzonte, il cielo scuro, e non dà segno di essersi accorto della sua presenza. Juan Carlos si stringe le ginocchia al petto e ci appoggia su il mento.

«Ha funzionato,» dice Saras, alla fine, la voce neutra, e si volta un po’ per guardare Juan Carlos. «La Stanza delle Necessità.»

Juan Carlos esita un istante prima di annuire. «Hai ritrovato la sciarpa.»

«E tu non ti sei messo nei guai andando a ficcare il naso dove non avresti dovuto,» mormora Saras, e poi si morde le labbra e Juan Carlos non riesce a smettere di fissarlo quando Saras gli dice, «Mi dispiace.»

«Non fa niente,» dice Juan Carlos, e la cosa più sorprendente è che ci crede davvero. Non è più arrabbiato con Saras da così tanto tempo che non è più neanche tanto sicuro di esserlo mai stato davvero; è amareggiato per come sono andate le cose, ma quello è un errore, o una montagna di errori, che hanno fatto in due, e Saras si è martirizzato abbastanza.

Juan Carlos sospira piano, e si sporge a baciarlo; Saras espira contro la sua bocca come se avesse trattenuto il fiato fino a un attimo, e gli circonda il viso con le mani — Juan Carlos si sente così piccolo, contro di lui, — e se lo attira addosso, geme nella sua bocca.

«È andata sorprendentemente bene, tutto sommato,» gli dice, dopo, quando è un pochino più calmo, quando è un pochino più sicuro che Juan Carlos non gli si sbriciolerà tra le dita come un sogno. «Temevamo che sarebbero arrivati molti più Mangiamorte.»

Juan Carlos gli morde le labbra, forte. «E tu lì a far da esca.»

Saras scrolla le spalle.

«Non c’era un altro modo,» dice. «Pensavano di poter contare su tutti noi. Volevano che Schiantassimo i vostri professori, Juanqui, e il Preside.»

«È un piano idiota.»

«È un piano furbo, invece,» mormora Saras, pensieroso, accarezzandogli le labbra gonfie con un pollice. «Voi studiate Difesa, noi facciamo lezione di Arti Oscure. I Mangiamorte — non hanno neanche lontanamente preso in considerazione l’idea di una trappola. L’ultima cosa che si aspettavano era che qualcuno li tradisse.»

Juan Carlos non vuole sentirgli dire, _l’ultima cosa che si aspettavano era che io li tradissi_ per te _,_ e non vuole nemmeno _non_ sentirglielo dire, quindi gli tappa la bocca con un bacio impacciato da cui Saras neanche tenta di difendersi.

«È meglio se ti limiti a fare il lupo cattivo,» gli brontola Juan Carlos sulle labbra, premendo la propria fronte contro la sua. «Fai schifo come eroe.»

Saras ride, poi getta la testa all’indietro e ulula alla coperta nera del cielo; dalla Foresta buia sotto di loro, il branco gli risponde all’unisono.

**Author's Note:**

> — Come mi piace scrivere cose che s’incastrano più o meno perfettamente col canon omg! Giuro che è la gioia più grande della mia vita di ficwriter. In questo caso, nei libri di HP è detto che, in occasione della Coppa del Mondo 1994, l’Irlanda aveva battuto il Perù nelle semifinali, mentre l’avversario della Bulgaria non è specificato e quindi io ci ho messo la Lituania: Pau e Juanca stanno quindi assistendo alla finale per il terzo e quarto posto, che probabilmente nella testa di mamma Row è una partita che non esiste, MA È PLAUSIBILE E QUINDI VINCO IO. 
> 
> — La Durmstrang da cui proviene Saras non è la stessa di Krum, mind you, tutta questa bonimma nella stessa scuola avrebbe sciolto i ghiacciai molti anni fa; si tratta invece di una succursale lituana del tutto inventata, e infatti il completo che Saras mette al Ballo del Ceppo è molto simile a quello di Krum nel film, solo che è verde e oro invece che rosso, e la giacca è [tipo questa](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mchypie0L51r6c2k5o3_1280.jpg). Chevvedevodì, è palese che da quelle parti sanno produrre i giocatori di Quidditch.
> 
> — Ho messo Totti come Campione di Triora perché È L’UNICO CALCIATORE ITALIANO DELL’ETA’ GIUSTA CHE MI SIA VENUTO IN MENTE. *ride*
> 
> — Il titolo è il verso di una canzone dei Bongo Botrako, ‘Lluna’, ed è catalano e praticamente significa ‘restami vicino, non allontanarti ancora’. Tradotto in napoletano rende meglio che in italiano, peraltro: prova numero un milione ottocentosettantasettemila quarantatré della parentela tra Catalunya e casa mia.
> 
> — Ci sono ventiquattro scene (NARRAZIONE NON CRONOLOGICA FTW) (se vi ha dato il mal di testa leggerla, sappiate che a me ha dato un’emicrania plottarla, ma volevo provare ;O;) perché 24 = 11 (il numero di maglia di Juanca) + 13 (il numero di maglia di Saras). :DDDDD


End file.
